


20th February - Love Your Pet Day

by ageofasgard



Series: Hectic Holidays [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dog - Freeform, Impala, Other, stray dog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-25 22:54:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9850340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ageofasgard/pseuds/ageofasgard
Summary: "We ready to go?""I assume 'we' does not include that smelly mutt."





	

It had been just another long day on another long job for Sam and Dean and there was no way Dean's caffeine-fueled outburst of energy would get them back to the bunker at a reasonable time. So they reverted back to their old habits, finding a quiet and out-of-the-way motel to kip in for at least a couple hours. They'd refill on fuel and takeaway food in the morning.

"Gotta love a pee-stained mattress." Dean wrinkled his nose a little as he lifted the corner of his sheets and proceeded to cover the mysterious stains up as best he could. "Now I see why we broke this habit." He looked up at Sam who had just reeled out of the bathroom with what could only be described as pure surprise on his face. "You okay, Sam? You look like you just got kamikazed by a stink bomb."

"I think something died in there." Sam slowly shut the door and went over to his own bed, shuddering.

"Yeah. The hopes and dreams of the last guy to stay in here." Dean glanced around. "Hey, at least there's a mini fridge."

"Yeah, cause that'll make the place a whole lot better." Sam sighed and put his stuff by his bed, sliding a small handgun under his pillow for security. Dean followed suit, getting as comfortable as he could on the stiff mattress, but despite the state of the place he still fell fast asleep quite quickly. 

Sam, meanwhile, was the one who could barely sleep. He was woken up by a loud scrabbling at the door several times early in the morning and after he couldn't bear it any longer, he got up to investigate, gun at the ready. As he got to the door he looked around to see if his brother had noticed; Dean nodded curtly back at him from where he'd sat up in his bed, flashlight in hand.

"On my count. Three... Two... One-" Sam began to swing the door open and almost jumped out of his skin as he heard a bark and four dirty paws bounding across the floor as a scruffy looking mongrel invited itself into their room and jumped up onto Sam's empty bed, wagging it's tail. Dean instinctively jumped back, the tension in his shoulders clear. "What the...?"

"A dog, Sam." Dean stared at the dog on his brother's messy sheets. "A freaking dog!"

"I can see that, Dean." Sam arched an eyebrow slightly and shut the door, locking it before cautiously approaching the friendly seeming canine. "He looks hungry."

"We have to let it out, Sam. We can't keep a dog. What if it's not a dog, huh?" Dean filled up a glass with holy water and offered it to the animal who lapped it up as any thirsty dog would drink water.

Sam looked at the dog again, going into his bag and finding a chicken salad sandwich he had left over from earlier. He pulled out a piece of chicken, offering it to the dog who happily ate it from his hand and hopefully sniffed around for more. "You like that, huh?" Sam murmured, petting the dog and scratching behind it's ears which only made it's tail wag harder.

Dean watched his younger brother with what felt like a pang of sorrow. Being the youngest, Sam had even less of a childhood than he did. Neither of them had really experienced having a family pet but it wasn't an investment he thought they should be about to make. 

"Feed it, send it on it's way." Dean stuffed his flashlight and pistol under his pillow again and lay back down on his side, keeping an eye on Sam and the new furry presence in the room. "I mean it, Sam..."

"Just one more moment..." Sam protested, feeding the dog the rest of the chicken from his sandwich. Dean rolled his eyes slightly and turned over, staring at the wall until he went back to sleep.

Later in the morning, Dean was the first to wake. "Rise and shine, Sammy..." He looked over to his brother's bed and did a double take. Sam was on his from with his head turned to face Dean, and there was a rare, small but noticeable smile on his face as he slept. What was more surprising was that the mongrel was curled up at the end of the bed on his brother's feet and both of them seemed pretty comfortable.

"You look like you've been traveling. I know the feel." He murmured softly, looking down at the dirty sleeping dog and cautiously petting it's before as he walked outside to put their bags into the trunk of the Impala. Ten minutes later and Sam was in the doorway with the dog at his heel, watching Dean finish up. 

"We ready to go?"

"I assume 'we' does not include that smelly mutt." Dean pointed at the dog with a firm look on his face as he walked around to the driver's side.

"Dean..." Sam shut the motel door behind him and jogged down the rickety wooden steps with the dog following him at a steady pace. "Please. We can't just leave it in the room, or out here-"

"Yeah, we can. He's a distraction, Sam..." Dean protested but saw the look on his brother's face and reluctantly repented. "Fine. It can ride with us until we find the next shelter. And until then, if it craps on my backseat, you're cleaning it up." He got into the car and looked away as a tiny smile crept onto his face when he heard Sam talking to the dog as he fussed it, before letting it up into the backseat and then getting into his usual shotgun seat.

"Come on. Before you convince me to pick up any more strays." Dean muttered good-naturedly, starting up the engine and pulling out of the car park to start the new day's long journeys.


End file.
